Destino
by Oncer Nai
Summary: Secuela de Cuidando mi Destino. Bella descubre que los Cullen son vampiros, que sus padres biológicos no están muertos y quiere buscarlos, conoce a Jacob (un futuro licantropo), descubre que Victoria la amante de James quiere venganza y descubre una nueva oleada de sentimientos hacia Edward. ¿Podrán Bella y los Cullen sobrevivir a esta serie de hechos inesperados?
1. Prefacio

_Los placeres violentos terminan en violencia,_

_y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo _

_modo que se consumen el fuego y la polvora_

_en un beso voraz._

_Romeo y Julieta, _acto II, escena VI

Prefacio

Todos nuestros intentos de huida habia sido intructuosos.

Con el corazon en un puño, observe como se aprestaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentracion no mostraba ni rastro de duda, a pesar de que le superaban en numero. Sabia que no cabia esperar ningun tipo de ayuda, ya que, en ese preciso momento, lo mas probable era que los miembros de su familia luchacen por su vida del mismo modo que el por las nuestras.

¿Llegaria a saber alguna vez el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaria quienes habian ganado y quienes habia perdido? ¿Viviria lo suficiente para enterarme?

¿Vivira lo suficiente para llegar a compartir mas tiempo con Charlie? ¿Llegaria a conocer a Renee? ¿Llegaria a decirles siquiera, que los amaba y que no los culpaba por no encontrarme? ¿Que pese a no conocerme me habian dado una maravillosa familia?

Las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecian muy halagadoras.

El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida relucia en unos ojos negros que vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que se produjera el menor descuido por parte de mi protector, y ese seria el instante en el que moriria con toda certeza.

Lejos, muy lejos, en algun lugar del frio bosque, aullo un lobo.


	2. Revelaciones

Toque la puerta levemente y pude oir que Carlisle decia con voz calmada "pase".

Entre y me invitaron a sentarme.

—Deberiamos dejar que los demas esten presentes—Dijo Esme con voz dulce.

—¿Que sucede?—Pregunte. Sinceramente hoy no estaba de muy buen humor, era mi cumpleaños y odiaba mi cumpleaños.

Supongo que en parte era porque los demas nunca envejecian mientras yo crecia cada vez mas. Ademas siempre evitaban hablarme de eso y actuaban muy raro cuando preguntaba.

Los demas entraron y permanecieron alrededor de ellos. Jasper, por alguna razon se quedo cerca de la puerta y a su lado Alice le sostenia la mano.

—Bella queremos hablarte acerca de nosotros—Empezo Esme, yo lo mire confundida. ¿Sobre ellos?—¿Recuerdas que siempre preguntabas por que no creciamos?—Yo asenti. ¿Como no lo recordaria? Eso era un misterio universal para mi.

—Bueno eso es porque nosotros somos inmortales—Yo lo mire incredula. Me eche a reir esperando que dijera que era una broma. Sin embargo la expresion de Carlisle se mantuvo seria, petrea.

—¿No es broma?—Se miraron entre si.

¿Esto era un sueño?

Si, sin duda era un sueño. Me pellizque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me doliera y cerre los ojos esperando abrirlos y encontrarme en mi habitacion. Pero...

—Bella, cariño, ¿que haces?—Dijo Esme. Abri los ojos, todo permanecia tal como cuando cerre los ojos.

—No es una broma y no estoy soñando. ¿Que esta pasando?

— Bella esto es real. No estamos bromeando,somos vampiros. Por eso no crecemos, por eso Jasper nunca se acerca a ti, le es dificil contenerse pero estas a salvo—Mire a Jasper, me sonrio amablemente. De repente me senti tranquila, cuando antes habia mirado a Jasper con cierto temor.

—Ademas ellos tienen dones. Aunque solo Edward que puede leer mentes, excepto la tuya, Alice ve el futuro y Jasper puede controlar los sentimientos—Eso explica porque de repente me senti tranquila.

—¿Como se que eso es verdad?—Pregunte, desconfiada aun de que solo se tratara de una broma. Carlisle se levanto y abrio uno de sus libros. Me lo entrego.

Solo tenia fotos, que parecian muy viejas y estaban en blanco y negro. Fui pasando las hojas, en una de ella se podia ver a Carlisle igual de joven que ahora, a Rosalie de expresion irritada, a Emmett que parecia emocionado y en un rincon se podia ver a Edward, de expresion solitaria. Los cuatro vestian ropas extrañas, de otro siglo.

En otra foto se podia ver a Carlisle de traje y a su lado sonriendo estaba Esme quien lucia un vestido, probablemente blanco. Una foto de bodas, en otra se podia verlos nuevamente pero esta vez a color y con ropa diferente.

En otras de ella se podia ver a Rosalie con un vestido blanco y un pequeño ramo de tres rosas rojas, Emmett a su lado sonriendo igual de feliz que ella.

—¿Estas fotos no son trucadas?—Rosalie tenia expresion cansina, como si se aburriera de que tuvieran que explicarme una y otra vez su realidad.

—No, ademas tengo algo mas—Lo mire curiosa. Esme corrio una biblioteca como si no pesara nada a pesar de que tenia al menos mas de cincuenta libros alli, saco de detras de este un gran cuadro.

Lo deposito sobre la mesa, en el se podian ver a tres personas en un balcon y mas alejado un hombre rubio, su rostro parecia descontento—aunque no enojado, sino mas bien, melancolico. Como si sufriera el derroche de algo.—. Luego lo distingui.

—¿Eres tu?—Lo señale en la pintura, en asintio.

Me puse a observar nuevamente el cuadro. Habia tres hombres en el medio del balcon mirando con expresion regia, como si se trataran de reyes y realmente lo parecian. Vestian trajes antiguos, el hombre en el medio tenia le cabello negro azabache, no fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que sus facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecian tan poco a los Cullen como ellos se asemejaban a mi.

Su piel era de un blanco translucido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecia muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Me pregunte, si eran tan fragiles como aparentaba su piel.

Acaricie la imagen con mis dedos cuidadosamente para no arruinar el perfecto lienzo.

Tenia los ojos rojos, turbios y empañados. Me pregunte si eso afectaria su vision.

A su lado, de izquierda y derecha los otros dos hombres tenian tambien esa piel translucida como el papel cebolla. Uno de brillante cabello blanco como la nieve tenia cara de pocos amigos y el otro de cabello negro y expresion un tanto aburrida.

—Entonces... ¿son vampiros?—Pregunte como quien habla del clima, aunque me sentia ligeramente cohibida.

Todos asintieron.

Nunca hubiera creido que estaria en una habitacion rodeada de siete vampiros. Me quede callada observando el lienzo de el trio de vampiros. Mi cuerpo podia estar alli, pero mi mente volaba mucho de lo que distaba la realidad.

—Pero... ¿soy tu sobrina lejana?—Carlisle y Esme se miraron, parecian hablar entre ellos, sin embargo ninguna palabra salia de sus labios.

—Bella, cariño. No... no sabemos quienes son tus padres.—Casi deje escapar un gritito ahogado, pero me contuve.

¿Asi que toda mi vida vivi engañada? ¿Vivia con un aquelarre de vampiros que habian mentido sobre mis padres?

—Y tambien queremos contarte algo mas: Cuando tenias nueve, aparecieron tres vampiros por la casa, y olieron tu sangre. Despues de que te escondieramos en un hotel con Edward, tu desapareciste y cuando te encontramos estabas con un vampiro que te mordio—Ok. Demasiado informacion sobrenatural por ahora, deje escapar un pequeño grito.

—Tranquila—Siguio—logramos quitarte el veneno a tiempo.

—¿Y ese vampiro sigue...

—Oh, no, se ha ido para siempre.

—Esa cicatriz—Carlisle me tomo de la muñeca, y me mostro la cicatriz con forma de medialuna.

—Y, ¿no buscaron a mis padres?

—Lo intentamos, pero nadie hizo algun reclamo y poco tiempo despues nos mudamos.

—Bien, quiero buscarlos.

—Todos te apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario. ¿Verdad?—Pregunto a los demas, que habian permanecido inmoviles y en silencio hasta ahora.

—Por supuesto.

Bueno, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Despues de todo, yo queria saber la verdad detras del secreto "familiar".

N/A: Cambiare el nombre de la secuela a "Destino", ya que escribire un nuevo fanfic (aunque primero lo terminare completo y luego lo publicare porque sera algo corto) entonces usare "Mas alla del destino" para mi nuevo fic. 


	3. ¿Las malas noticias son habituales?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningun personaje u escenario me pertenece, todo es de Sthepanie Meyer, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coindencia.

* * *

><p>—¿Estas lista?<p>

—Si—Trate de sonar segura aunque mi cabeza estuviera hecha un lío y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Por fin lo conocería. El abogado J. Jenks que contrato Jasper—por sugerencia de el— fue muy bueno y lo encontró en aproximadamente dos semanas. Aunque encontró pocos datos y solo de mi padre, se que le agradeceré a el y a Jasper infinitamente.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida—mi favorita—para infundirme tranquilidad, fue muy considerado al acompañarme. Respire profundo y entre a la comisaria.

—Hola, quisiera hablar con Charlie Swan—Le dije a un hombre de cabello rizado, bigote, ojos marrón chocolate y de cara amigable pero cansada.

—Soy yo, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?—Respondió mientras me quedaba mirando, parecía ¿ilusionado, tal vez?.

Oh, ¿el era mi papa? Curve levemente los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Había tantas cosas que quería saber.

Y tenia tantas ganas de llorar, gritar, reír, saltar y hacer muchas cosas mas, después de todo había vivido creyendo durante años que mis padres habían muerto y por mas que fuera feliz con los Cullen me gustaría conocerlos.

—Estuve investigando y...—pare por unos segundos, el me miraba confundido y expectante—descubrí que usted perdió una hija cuando era pequeña.

Sus ojos cobraron un brillo melancólico. La tristeza parecía haberle invadido por completo. Asintió, no parecía poder hablar ahora que yo le había hecho recordar la desaparición.

—¿Como se llamaba?—Si me decía Bella tal vez sea yo. Debo admitir que nos parecemos, mis ojos son iguales a los de el.

—Isabella—Esta vez le sonreí.

—Soy yo, soy Bella—El se quedo quieto. Y luego se paro y me abrazo efusivamente, le correspondí.

—Pero... ¿como? Te busque por todas partes—Dijo sorprendido. Le iba a contestar pero hizo ademán de interrumpirme y se digirio a otro hombre que también vestía el uniforme de la policía.

—Mark, toma el control de la comisaria hoy. Debo tomarme un día—Después nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos. Iba a subirse a la patrulla, pero Edward le dijo con tono amable si podrían ir en su auto.

Charlie se subió en la parte de atrás del Volvo mientras que yo iba en el asiento de copiloto.

El viaje estuvo impregnado de un incomodo silencio, aunque en cierta forma lo prefería así. Podría pensar mejor todo lo que quería saber y todo lo que me diría.

—Esme, ya llegamos.

Esme aparecio luego, con una cuchara en la mano, delatando que estaba cocinando.

—Tenemos visitas, ¿quiere tomar algo, señor Swan?—Dijo en tono amable.

—Puede decirme Charlie—Esme le sonrio—solo un vaso de agua fria—Regreso un minuto despues con el vaso.

Nos sentamos y Charlie tomo un poco de agua. Me hizo un gesto dando a entender que queria saber que era lo que queria que le dijera lo que iba a contar en la comisaria. Edward no se fue, menos mal porque presiento que necesitare algo de apoyo con esto.

—Bueno, mmm... los Cullen me adoptaron cuando solo tenia unos cuantos meses. Pusieron algunos carteles por Forks, pero nadie correspondio y cuando nos mudamos poco después cuando yo tenia un año. Volvimos cuando cumplí nueve, el resto de mi vida la pase en Alaska y luego volvi aqui hace dos años.

Charlie me miro asombrado. Supongo que para el seria un poco raro que una persona viva en tantos lados, yo ya estaba acostumbrada, ademas siempre a lugares nublados así que rara vez veo el sol.

—¿Estuviste en Londres?

—Si, ¿por que?—Sonrio con melancolia.

—Bueno, cuando eramos jovenes tu madre y yo queriamos ir a Londres, queriamos viajar—¿Mi mama?

Muero de ganas de preguntarle acerca de ella.

—¿Y lo hicieron?—Nego con la cabeza y suspiro.

—No, nunca lo hicimos. Ahorramos y nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada gastamos los ahorros—Oh, me siento terriblemente culpable, parecia que de verdad queria hacer ese viaje.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No te discules, nos sorprendimos con el embarazo pero nos pusimos muy felices, yo no me arrepiento de haber gastado el dinero

—Y, ¿mama?—Pregunte algo vacilante. El miro el piso y se quedo callado.

—¿Espera ella...—Deje mi pregunta inconclusa, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir. Nego repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No, no. Renee y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilistico poco despues de que te perdieramos y yo estuve inconsciente varias horas, pero ella no desperto.

—Esta en coma.

* * *

><p>¡Chan, chan! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora quisiera pasar a un asunto que yo considero un poco mas serio, generalmente no me gusta estar enojada con mis lectoras. Y no estoy enojada, solo estoy frustrada, porque siento que le escribo al aire.<p>

Sinceramente, no les quiero reprochar nada. Tal vez alguna de ustedes este leyendo apurada, pero si tuvieron tiempo de leerlo y yo tuve el tiempo de escribir esto creo que todas tendran un minuto mas como para comentar lo que les parece.

No se a ustedes, pero ¿les parece justo que de las diez personas que pusieron Follow y de las ocho que pusieron esta historia en Favoritas hayan dejado dos comentarios, ademas de la misma persona?

Me siento muy decepcionada, la verdad porque de corazon les digo que quiero saber que piensan cuando leen cada capitulo, sean buenas o malas criticas porque eso me ayuda a mejorar.

En fin, muchas gracias a marieisahale. Merece un aplauso por ser la unica persona que se tomo el tiempo que lleva escribir unas palabritas con su opinion. De todo corazon muchas gracias.


	4. Si me escuchas te extraño

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje u escenario me pertenece, son todos de Stephanie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p>—¿En coma?—Repetí mientras las lagrimas caían sin control por mi mejilla. El asintió.<p>

—Quiero verla—Susurre bajo.

—¿Bella estas segura?—Pregunto Edward en tono dulce. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Charlie le ponía mala cara.

¿Pensara que Edward y yo...? Me quite la idea de la cabeza, no conocía a Charlie pero no creía que pensara en mi—inexistente—vida amorosa.

—Si—Mi voz sonó mas firme de lo que creí que me saldría.

—Bien, ve—Susurro para mi.

—Ven conmigo—Creí que no me escucharía pero asintió e hizo ademan de levantarse así que tuve que hacerlo también.

El viaje no fue demasiado largo, pero igual que el anterior estuvo en completo silencio.

En cuanto llegue una señora de rulos y anteojos saludo a Charlie. El le hablo unos minutos, y después pude alcanzar a ver que la mujer me miraba con alegría.

Seguimos a Charlie por un pasillo lleno de puertas, paramos en la numero nueve. Edward insistió en quedarse afuera, excusándose de que esto era un asunto que tenia que ver con mi familia.

Entre y pude ver que había una silla al lado de la cama donde yacía una mujer. Otras dos sillas había un poco mas alejadas de la cama, había una ventana cerca de la cama y estaba abierta dejando entrar una débil luz.

Me acerque lentamente al cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, era pálida. Su cabello algo largo y de un tono marrón rojizo y una cara redonda.

—Sabes tiene ojos azules, unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules.—Comento Charlie—Su pelo era corto en ese entonces.

La mire y sonreí, acerque mi mano y aparte un mechón de pelo sobre sus ojos.

—¿Como era ella?

—Inocente e infantil. Era olvidadiza y un tanto excéntrica, impulsiva y alocada—Se podía notar el cariño en la voz de Charlie.

—¿Me podrías dejar un segundo a solas?—El se fue de la habitación sin decir palabra. Me senté en la silla y le tome la mano.

—Hola, es muy probable que no me estés oyendo pero quería hablar contigo porque no lo he hecho en mis diecisiete años de vida. Tal vez me recuerdes vagamente, pero soy yo, Bella. Bueno, Isabella, aunque a mi no me gusta mi nombre completo.

Te quiero, te extraño aunque no te conocí realmente—No sabia que decirle, de pronto se me vino a la cabeza una canción y comencé a cantarla, algo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se me escuche.

_Si me escuchas... te extraño _

_si me oyes ahora...te necesito _

_donde te fuiste porque aun estas? _

_todos saben que algo anda mal _

_los alambres fueron cortados y estoy sola _

—Solo era eso, te extraño y te amo. Por favor, despierta—Me levante y solté su mano, me acerque a su rostro y le bese la frente.

Yo no era demasiado demostrativa pero de verdad quería conocerla y compartir tiempo con ella.

Tome un vaso y lo llene de gaseosa.

Era de noche, por lo que me contaron los vampiros no duermen. Recordé a Renee nuevamente y una lagrima comenzó a bajar por mi mejilla.

Camine hasta las escaleras pero me quede en el comedor. Otra lagrima.

No se en que momento, pero el vaso resbalo y un pedazo de vidrio me corto la palma de la mano. En menos de unos segundos las luces estaban prendidas y veía a todos frente a mi.

Mire la brillante sangre corriendo por mi mano. Luego los mire a ellos, me di que cuenta de que seis pares de ojos me miraban como si fuera una presa y ellos cazadores.

—¡No!—Exclamo de repente Edward. Jasper intento acercarse rápidamente a mi con una expresión salvaje y hambrienta en sus ojos, Edward me empujo hacia atrás haciendo que chocara contra una mesita y un jarrón se hizo añicos en el suelo junto a mi. Otro trozo de vidrio corto mi brazo haciendo que mas sangre bajara, me sostuve el brazo con la mano.

Edward y Jasper forcejeaban el uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos sonaron como dos rocas chocando.

Emmett y Carlisle pronto tomaron a Jasper de cada brazo, Alice se acerco a el y le tomo el rostro entre sus delicadas manos.

—Shhh—Susurro—Solo es un poco de... sangre—dijo la ultima palabra como si recién fuera consciente de lo que implicaba la palabra.

Carlisle y Emmett se llevaron a Jasper en otra habitación y Alice antes de seguirlos me miro y dijo un pequeño "lo siento, no puedo".

Carlisle volvió después y me acompaño a su despacho donde empezó a quitarme los pedazos de vidrio de mi brazo.

—Carlisle, lo siento tanto. No se... que me paso.

—Tranquila, Bella. Eres humana y no eres tan resiste a heridas, ademas Jasper comenzó con nuestra dieta _vegetariana _hace poco. Aun debe acostumbrarse.

La verdad, eso no me hacia sentir mejor.

Comenzó a vendarme el brazo.

—¿Esta muy ajustado?—Negue con la cabeza, me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que faltaban dos personas en la casa: Alice y Jasper.

—Bella, se fueron. Nos pidieron que no los sigamos, dijeron que necesitaban un tiempo a solas después de lo que paso, Jasper se sentía muy mal consigo. Pero te dejaron esto—Rosalie me entrego una carta.

_Bella:_

_De verdad, sentimos mucho lo que paso anoche. Espero que estés bien, Jasper cree que no podrás perdonarlo y necesitaba un tiempo alejado de Forks. _

_No puedo dejarle solo, Jasper es todo para mi y moriría si le pasara algo malo así que lo acompañare. Tranquila, Edward y los demás estarán allí para cuidarte. Si sucede algo se los diremos a Carlisle o Edward. _

_Con cariño, Alice. _

¿A que se referiría con que "si sucede algo"? Se lo pregunte a Edward, que estaba allí cerca.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas que Alice tiene visiones?—Asentí—Bueno y ¿recuerdas lo que paso y porque tienes esa cicatriz?—Señalo la cicatriz con forma de medialuna que tenia un mi muñeca.

—Si sucede algo grave, como lo que paso esa vez, Alice nos lo dirá.

¿Así que estoy en peligro?

¿Podría ir algo peor?

Jasper y Alice se habían ido por mi culpa, Renee estaba en coma y al parecer mi vida estaba en peligro. Supongo que si mi vida estuviera en peligro también lo estaría la de los Cullen.

Y si les pasaba algo, eso no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

* * *

><p>NA: La canción que puse es de Paramore, es Another Day.

**POR FAVOR, DEJA UN COMENTARIO. TU OPINIÓN IMPORTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS. **


	5. Quileute

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningun personaje u escenario me pertenece, son todos de Stephanie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—Hola, Bella—Me saludaron animadamente Jessica, Angela, Mike y Ben. Correspondi el saludo y me sente.

No siemrpe me sentaba con los Cullen, tambien lo hacia con ellos. Los demas empezaron a charlar entre si animadamente, tome algo del jugo que habia comprado.

No tenia estomago para comer luego de que Alice y Jasper se hayan ido.

—¿Por que no han venido tus hermanos?—Pregunto Angela amablemente. Todos dejaron de hablar y me observaron esperando mi respuesta. Me puse nerviosa pero logre decir lo que Edward me habia dicho que diga en caso de que me preguntaran.

—Bueno, una de nuestras primas de Alaska tuvo un problema asi que llamo a Alice y Jasper la acompaño—Vale, yo no era una buena mentirosa—mi familia decia que era como un libro abierto—pero me creyeron.

—Oye, Bella me preguntaba si irias a la excursion a la playa La Push.

—¿La Push?

—La Push _baby_, La Push—Dijo Ben. Me rei con los demas.

—Ire si no vuelves a decir eso—El acepta. El resto del dia fue largo para mi. Las horas se me hicieron una eternidad, pero al fin llego la ultima hora. Rosalie, Emmet, Edward y yo nos fuimos a casa en el Volvo de Edward.

Estabamos a mitad de camino cuando veo por el espejo retrovisor que Emmett y Rosalie se estan besando.

Okay, esto es incomodo. Todos se quejaban siempre de las muestras de cariño frente a todo el mundo en cualquier lugar aunque yo nunca los habia pillado besandose tan fervientemente.

Edward noto mi incomodidad.

—No los quiero molestar pero, ¿podrian dejar de besuquearse en mi amado auto?—Dijo molesto. Emmett ni siquiera le hizo caso e iba a volver a besar a Rosalie pero vio mi cara de asco y Rosalie puso una mano frente a su boca.

—Luego, osito—Dijo con su hermosa y angelical voz. Le dije "gracias" con los labios sin pronunciar palabra. "De nada" me respondio igual que yo sin voz.

Emmett bufo y luego hizo puchero. Aparte la vista del espejo, no queria ver mas los intentos de carita de perrito degollado de Emmett. Seguro eso lo copio de Alice, ella siempre usa esa cara y consigue lo que quiere.

En cuanto Carlisle llego, por la noche, le comente acerca de la excursion.

—Bella, hace unos cuantos años hicimos un tratado con los Quileute—Al ver mi cara de confusion, me explico que era una tribu de aquella playa— por eso no podemos entrar a la playa, es su territorio. Aunque, tu eres humana y creo que te dejarian entrar.

—Gracias.

Al dia siguiente estabamos en camino a la playa. Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica y yo habiamos venido en la camioneta de Mike.

Algunos habian ido a meterse al mar, pero yo preferi quedarme aqui con las chicas.

—¿Crees que me invitara? No me ha dicho nada todavia.

—Invitalo tu—Le aconseje a Angela, vale que no sabia nada de relaciones pero tal vez funcione. Me sonrio.

—Creo que lo hare.

Un grupo de chicos morenos se acerco, se presentaron como Quil y Embry.

—Soy Jacob Black.

Parecía de catorce, tal vez quince, y tenía el pelo largo y negro brillante recogido con una banda elástica en la nuca de su cuello. Su piel era hermosa, sedosa y de color rojizo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, hundidos por encima de los altos planos de sus pómulos. Todavía tenía un toque de redondez infantil alrededor de la barbilla. En total, una cara muy bonita.

—Bella Cullen—A pesar de que ahora sabia de Charlie, seguia siendo una Cullen. Seria Cullen Swan, quedaba raro. Sonrei a Jacob.

—¿Cullen?—Dijo con sopresa. Afirme, ¿el tambien sabria de los vampiros?

—Si, ¿por que?—Sacudio la cabeza.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?—Comenzamos a caminar. Volvi a insistir sobre el apellido y la sopresa por este.

—Bueno es que hay unas antiguas leyendas que dicen que los Quileute descienden de los lobos. Tambien hay una acerca de "los frios", unas criaturas palidas, supuestamente inmortales que toman sangre.

Luego se rio.

—Son solo leyendas, nada real—No parecia estar mintiendo. Tal vez no sabia nada, no mencione de vuelta a los Cullen.

El resto del dia nos pasamos en la playa charlando y riendo, prendimos una fogata.

Me sorprendi al ver como las llamas pasaban de azul a naranja y de naranja a azul.

Para cuando llegue a casa estaba exahusta. Queria dormir una siesta, asi que comi una manzana y me acoste.

Sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en las leyendas Quileute. Me levante y teclee "leyendas quileute".

Habia un libro de las leyendas en una libreria de Port Angeles, no queria ir sola. Tal vez le pidiera a alguien que me acompañe, sin embargo tengo algo de verguenza pedirselo a Edward o a Rose.

Me acoste nuevamente, mañana veria que hacer.


End file.
